Consecuencias de un error
by TillyW
Summary: Universo alterno Luna conviene una cita a ciegas entre Ginny y Harry, pero Ginny esta tan cerrada a salir con alguien que en su lugar manda a Hermione, uno de los peores errores que hasta el momento ha cometido en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Lo que le estaba diciendo Luna en ese momento la saco de quicio, como se atrevia? Quien era ella? Bueno, quiza una de sus mejores amigas pero no importaba, con que derecho lo habia hecho?

- Como que me conseguiste una cita a ciegas? – dijo tratando de controlar su tono de voz – No voy a salir con un completo extraño!

- No es extraño… yo lo conozco – dijo sonriendo con toda tranquilidad

- ES EXTRAÑO PARA MI!

- Oh… claro. – reflexiono sin alterarse – Bueno lo que pasa es que desde que Dean te dejo no sales con nadie

- Quiza no quiero salir con nadie! – lo dijo con determinacion, aunque su corazon se habia encogido un poco

- Veras… yo creo que eso es patetico, porque es obvio que Dean no va a volver… y es hora de que lo aceptes y sigas con tu vida hacia delante, no estancarte

- Pero no quiero salir con un desconocido! – farfullo de manera molesta

- Ginny… te agradara – le aseguro – Es un buen chico

- Un buen chico? – dijo con las manos en la cadera – Y como se ve un buen chico?

- Tiene personalidad – dijo esquivando su mirada

- Personalidad? – solo una carcajada sarcastica – Vaya… lo que siempre he buscado en un hombre con el que probablemente me acueste! Al menos es guapo? Es a lo que me refiero!

- Bueno… - simulo pensarlo – esta bien supongo, es alto, un poco flacucho y usa gafas

Ginny la miro con asco

- Que? Acaso no sabes de mis estandares de novios? Michael era guapo, delgado y alto, y Dean…

- Dean era un idiota

- Pero era guapo y un poco musculoso y… negro – dijo en voz baja

- El mio tambien te gustara, es todo lo opuesto a esos dos! – se defendio – oh y tiene una cicatriz tan interesante!

- Cicatriz? – se sorprendio – en donde?

- En la cara – dijo sonriendo abiertamente

Ginny se tapo la cara con las manos, un nerd con la cara marcada! Eso es lo que le faltaba, preferia dedicarse al celibato

- No lo hare

- Oh si, lo haras, porque es uno de mis mejores amigos y no puedo quedar mal

- Y yo que? Acaso yo no soy una de tus mejores amigas?

- Por eso mismo te arregle una cita con el. Recuerda viernes a las 8:00 en el bar del Nobu, le dije que llevarias una rosa blanca

- LUNA!

Muy tarde, Luna iba saliendo y le hacia un ademan con la mano para decirle adios. Ginny hizo una rabieta. No queria salir con nadie. Con nadie. Y menos con un tipo que por la descripción de Luna era feo y nerd. Ginny se sabia bonita y los chicos con los que salia eran de guapos a super atractivos. Ella no era como Luna que salia con un tipo llamado Neville que era torpe hasta el cansancio, siempre que el iba al departamento habia un florero roto o la torre de cds estaba en el piso apilada en un monton. Solto el aire tratando de calmarse, pero no lo conseguía. Oyo el pestillo de la puerta y vio a Hermione entrando con un monton de papeles y una sonrisa en los labios

- Hola – le dijo alegremente

- Mgh… - le devolvio el saludo Ginny

- Porque esa cara? – pregunto sin dejar de sonreir

- Es que Luna… - empezo a contar pero Hermione la interrumpio al parecer porque no podia aguantarse sus propias noticias

- He terminado con el estudio!

- Que estudio?

- Te lo habia dicho! – dijo exasperada – Mi grupo de estudio y yo queriamos encontrar una droga que combatiera el estrés sin tantas consecuencias!

- Ah si ya recuerdo – sonrio burlona – el estudio que tanto estrés les ha causado!

Hermione la miro ceñuda, pero solo por un segundo porque seguia contenta

- En fin, hemos combinado como 1000 componentes, quitado 993, analizado las cantidades y voila! Tenemos la píldora que nos permitira llevar la vida de una manera mas relajada sin sueño o disminución en las palpitaciones del corazon!

- Felicidades Hermione – dijo con una sonrisa sincera

- Es aquí donde quiero pedirte un favor – dijo sonriendo de manera titubeante

Ginny le dedico toda su atención, con una mirada de preocupación

- Que necesitas?

- Soy alergica a la formula

- Oh por Merlin! Ya la tomaste? Te llevo al hospital? Es por eso que tu pelo se ve asi?

- No, no y NOOO! – exclamo indignada peinandose con los dedos – Tenemos que probar la formula con personas, la hemos probado con conejitos y ratitas y hasta con mi gato, pero todos en el grupo la tomaron menos yo, y pense que podrias ayudarme a…

- Tomarla – finalizo y se quedo pensando – es segura?

- A nadie le ha causado ningun problema – dijo con prontitud – y todos se han sentido muy bien…

Ginny se paseo meditando por algunos minutos antes la expectante mirada de Hermione, y entonces…

- Te lo cambio – le dijo Ginny

- Perdon?

- Luna me hizo una cita a ciegas y no quiero ir, tu vas a la cita y yo me tomo la píldora

A Hermione la sonrisa se le cayo

- A ciegas? Un amigo de Luna? – Ginny asintio – Veo porque no quieres ir…

- Es por tu carrera… vamos – la animo – para eso estan las amigas…

- Para probar lo que la otra "cocina" y para ayudarte en una mala cita – sonrio – Esta bien, ire a la cita

Ginny sonrio y le dio la mano sellando el trato, Hermione le entrego la pastilla anti-estrés y Ginny la tomo frente a Hermione, quien saco su libreta de anotaciones y escribio "Jueves 12:02 am, el sujeto toma la píldora".

- Bueno y te dijo quien era el chico en cuestion?

- Solo que era un amigo, lentes, cara con cicatriz, flaco y con "personalidad" – se burlo

- Debi preguntar antes de darte la pastilla, verdad? – se lamento

Ginny se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de lastima.

* * *

Al siguiente dia a las 7:30 Hermione estaba casi lista, solo se podria unos pendientes. Llevaba unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca sin mangas con una pequeñas florecitas bordadas, unos zapatos altísimos y en la mano una pequeña bolsa blanca a juego

- Wow – le dijo Ginny al asomarse a su habitación – vas a conquistar a ese chico, eso es seguro

- Vamos – le sonrio - El hecho de que el sea feo no significa que yo tenga que estarlo, no?

- Ve por el amiga – le dijo en tono ironico y despreocupado al tiempo que se rascaba distraida el antebrazo izquierdo

- Te molesta tu brazo? – dijo Hermione tratando de poner el broche de su pendiente

- No – dijo despreocupada – supongo que el tiempo esta muy reseco – la miro de arriba a abajo por ultima vez – realmente te has pulido para la cita eh?

- Ya te lo dije – dijo en tono cansino – quiero verme bien

- Hace cuanto que no tienes una cita? – dijo en tono divertido

- Siglos ok? – dijo molesta – contenta? Crees que me ayuda a la autoestima salir con alguien que ni siquiera era mi cita solo para poder presumir un poco de vida social?

Ginny decidio no contestarle nada, no queria ponerla de malas antes de conocer al susodicho. Hermione dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo y murmuro un 'hasta luego'.

* * *

Se aparecio en un callejón a dos cuadras del bar pactado, compro a un hombre harapiento una rosa blanca y camino hasta el bar, era un bar nice, habia gente bonita y todo era bonito, no el tipo de lugar que hubiera escogido ella, ella preferia algo mas sencillo, mas calido. Se dirigio a la barra y el encargado le ofrecio un trago

- Una cerveza, por favor

El bar tender la miro raro, Hermione volteo a su alrededor y vio que todas las chicas sostenian tragos con liquidos de color

- No espere… ehm… uno de esos… rosas

- Hay tres tipos de bebidas rosas – dijo el

- Uhm… la mas grande supongo entonces

El tipo solto el aire y en tres minutos ella tenia frente a si una copa diminuta con un liquido colorido en rosa y una sombrilla azul

- Tu debes ser la amiga de Luna

Hermione volteo hacia el extraño que le hablaba, era un chico exactamente como se lo habian descrito, con lentes, flacucho, despeinado, con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo y se veia muy incomodo.

- Ehm… no, bueno si, ehm Hermione, Hermione Granger

- Harry Potter

Si bien coincidia con la descripción, si habia algo diferente, el chico era guapo, tenia algo, era atractivo no cabia duda, y pensaba que si se quitaba los lentes los ojos se le harian chiquitos y feos, y con ellos puestos parecia tenerlos grandes, eran de un verde impresionante. Pero aun asi, no le atraia, no habia ese 'clic' de la primera impresión con el que tanto fantaseaba.

- Gusto en conocerte – dijo después de mucho

Harry se sento y el encargado se le acerco

- Cerveza por favor

A el no lo miro feo.

- Luna no me ha contado mucho acerca de ti – dijo titubeante

- Oh bueno… ehm… estudio medicina, y en este momento estoy haciendo un estudio para combatir el estrés, desarrolle una nueva droga que…

Bla bla bla. Harry se arrepintió de haberle preguntado. No la cayo en un monton de tiempo.

- … gente que debia de presentar síntomas no lo hace pero…

Vaya, la cerveza se habia terminado y el no encontraba la manera de pedir otra sin parecer que no le ponia atención a lo que ella al parecer encontraba interesantísimo. Se detuvo a observarla, era muy bonita, exageradamente bonita, tenia ese perfil elegante y exquisito que los estandares de la moda aprobarian, el pelo era mucho, mucho y rizado, su maquillaje era discreto, era delgada, seguro que no batallaria para tener una cita y entonces porque estaba ahí con el? En una cita a ciegas, al parecer era igual de patetica que el y no conseguia una cita por meritos propios, y mira que para acudir a Luna tienes que estar totalmente desesperado. Y el porque lo habia hecho? Porque sus amigos ya tenian serias dudas de sus preferencias sexuales, y cada vez hacian mas insinuaciones sobre si el tenia una relacion amorosa con su compañero de departamento Ron. Asi que intentaria tener una novia un par de semanas y que lo dejaran en paz, y ella parecia una buena candidata, no la ideal, pero una buena

- … y yo le dije 'oh claro, si quiere tener una taquicardia' – ella rio a carcajadas y el se limito a sonreir falsamente

Luego ella parecio darse cuenta del desinteres de el, penso que era la peor conversadora del mundo y guardo silencio bebiendo de un trago su coctel

- Oh merlin! esta delicioso – dijo sorprendida

- No sales mucho verdad? – pregunto el sin quererlo pero sonando un poco cruel

Ella se sonrojo de sobremanera

- Oh lo siento, lo siento – dijo el con prontitud – no era mi intencion, no soy la persona mas adecuada para decir eso, es decir… ambos estamos aquí en una cita a ciegas

Ella lo miro y le sonrio sincera por primera vez en la noche

- No entiendo como una chica linda tiene necesidad de esto…

- Oh – sonrio – dedico mucho tiempo a mi carrera, pero realmente creo que eso es lo mas importante en esta etapa de mi vida

- Claro – asintio – si, claro, cada quien tiene sus prioridades

- Que tal tu? Tambien estas muy ocupado? – dijo interesada y es que el realmente no era nada feo, no era su tipo, pero feo no estaba

- No, yo soy simplemente malo en cuestiones romanticas

Ambos rieron por un momento, relajandose, Harry pidio otra ronda al camarero

- Y como conoces a Luna? – pregunto ella

- Es amiga de Neville, un compañero mio de la escuela, al principio era rara y cuando la conoci mas descubri que era muy rara. Hace unos dias mientras ella lo esperaba para ir al cine le pregunte si no tenia alguna amiga que me presentara y me dijo que vivia con dos chicas, que me arreglaria una cita con una y… aquí estamos

- Suenas un poco desesperado… - dijo risueña – seguro cuentas mal la historia

Pero no habia sido asi, estaba desesperado porque ya no lo llamaran Potter, futuro señor Weasley, la otra era que Ron peleaba con cada cual les decia eso. Ron tambien necesitaba una novia o una amiga, alguien que lo llevara por el buen camino porque si no un dia de estos dejaria a Lavender embarazada y entonces quedaria unido a ella por siempre.

- Oye – dijo el tratando de cambiar de tema – nos movemos a una mesa, asi podemos ordenar algo de cenar

- Claro

Pasaron la velada hablando de un monton de cosas, Harry descubrio que ella podia hablar menos de trabajo y mas de politica o cosas interesantes, era muy intelectual, algo petulante y muy buena persona. Cuando el quiso hablar de deportes era como si ella hubiera estado encerrada en un cueva en donde no existia ni la snitch, ni las escobas, ni los marcadores. Ella encontro a Harry como a un muy buen chico, era bueno, amable y un poco irresponsable, pero no algo de que preocuparse. En pocas palabras: se habian agradado mutuamente, ninguno de los dos dio muestras de que el otro no le gustaba, ya que era una cita romantica, no una cita de amigos.

Cuando Harry la encamino hacia la puerta de su departamento ella le pregunto por pura cortesía

- Quieres pasar? – 'Di no' penso ella

- Ehm… realmente creo que no deberia… yo… mañana tengo… una…

- Esta bien – dijo ella soltando el aire de forma relajada – gracias por la cena

- Oh no, fue un placer, has sido una agradable compañía

Se hizo un silencio tenso, acaso el iba a besarla se pregunto ella? Porque ella no queria. No podia devolverle el beso de forma sincera. No se sentia asi. El tambien se preguntaba si debia acercarse a besarla, después de todo era una cita romantica! Tomo aire para agarrar valor y se inclino, mas cuando estuvo a un centímetro de su boca vio los ojos de ella, los tenia cerrados, no cerrados como cuando duermes sino cerrados como cuando haces un esfuerzo, desvio su boca y la beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta luego – dijo en voz baja

- Adios – respondio ella con un tono que denotaba alivio

Hermione entro a su departamento y se recargo alividada sobre la puerta.

* * *

Ginny iba subiendo con su ropa de la lavanderia doblada perfectamente sobre el canasto, iba canturreando una espantosa cancion, de esas que odias pero no pueden salir de tu cabeza, y entonces todo volo por los aires, ella perdio el equilibro y se tambaleo hasta que pudo agarrarse de la barandilla de las escaleras, miro alrededor y vio su ropa dispersa y un bulto que no podia ser considerado nada mas y nada menos como un imbecil

- Estupido! Quieres ver por donde caminas? Necesitas gafas idiota!

Harry tanteo sus gafas y se las puso, levanto la cara y la miro, y la chispa que habia estado esperando toda la noche sucedió ahí mismo.

* * *

Me he tardado casi un año en publicar una historia pero bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, espero que la historia les vaya gustando, porque la verdad es que tengo pensado enredar las cosas y complicarlas, y se que he puesto a Ginny un poco superficial pero ya mejorara. Y no, no sera un Hermione/Harry en ningun momento. Esto es 100% H/G y Hr/R. Cualquier comentario es mas que bienvenido. XOXO beauties.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

_Ginny iba subiendo con su ropa de la lavanderia doblada perfectamente sobre el canasto, iba canturreando una espantosa cancion, de esas que odias pero no pueden salir de tu cabeza, y entonces todo volo por los aires, ella perdio el equilibro y se tambaleo hasta que pudo agarrarse de la barandilla de las escaleras, miro alrededor y vio su ropa dispersa y un bulto que no podia ser considerado nada mas y nada menos como un imbecil _

_Estupido! Quieres ver por donde caminas? Necesitas gafas idiota!_

_Harry tanteo sus gafas y se las puso, levanto la cara y la miro, y la chispa que habia estado esperando toda la noche sucedió ahí mismo. _

- Lo siento – le dijo Harry un poco atontado – es que iba corriendo y…

- Esta bien – le dijo Ginny sonrojada a mas no poder, arrepentida por haberle gritado, por haberlo insultado, la sangre le hervia de vergüenza – Disculpa que te grite…yo…

- Esta bien – se apresuro a decir el y empezo a ayudarle a recoger la ropa

Entre los dos empezaron a amontonar la ropa de nuevo en canasto, en medio de un tenso silencio, Harry recogio una pieza, los calzones de periodo de Ginny, grandes y beiges, los extendio hacia el y una Ginny aun mas colorada se los arrebato sin decir nada. Cuando la ropa estuvo toda amontonada se hizo un silencio aun mas hondo ya que ninguno sabia que hacer con sus manos y Ginny aprovecho para examinarlo, era flacucho, con gafas redondas, unos impresionantes ojos verdes y tenia una cicatriz es forma de rayo justo en la frente, llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa a juego de color verde botella, y venia corriendo del piso de arriba…

Cielos. El amigo de Luna.

Harry la miro, venia huyendo del departamento de Hermione y se habia topado con esta chica que sin explicación alguna le habia acelerado el corazon como nunca, era tan linda, aun ahí sin maquillaje, con el pelo recogido en una cebollita y una banda en la cabeza, con ropa deportiva y unos tenis gastados,

- Tengo que ir… - dijo Ginny apuntando hacia el piso de arriba

Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y pudo distinguir un olor a flores, se quedo ahí parado unos pocos segundos y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le pregunto por su nombre, con paso mas desgarbado se dirigio a su departamento.

* * *

Ginny temblaba al abrir la puerta, el chico era guapo, y ella era la que debia haber salido con el y no Hermione. Oh y Hermione que iba tan hermosa a la cita, y el seguro iba corriendo a contarle a sus amigos que habia salido que un bomboncito que tenia cerebro. Cuando vio a Hermione quitandose los altos tacones y dandose un pequeño masaje en los pies trato de que su voz sonara despreocupada

- Que tal la cita?

- Oh bien… - dijo honesta – al principio un poco incomoda pero las cosas mejoraron mucho, al final tuvimos una interesante charla de muchos temas… aunque hablo mucho de quidditch para ser honesta

- Al menos menciono que te veias linda? – pregunto distraidamente mientras volvia a doblar la ropa

- Si, dos veces – a Hermione le levantaba la autoestima aceptarlo

Ginny sintio un poco de decepcion

- Ahora siento que yo debia haber ido a la cita

- Oh no te preocupes – le dijo dandole palmaditas en el hombro – la pase de maravilla

- Y… hubo contacto fisico?

- Oh – dijo con gravedad – solo un pequeño beso, no hay que hacer alarde de eso la verdad

Ginny apreto los labios y levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Pero Hermione la miro preocupada y se acerco a ella con rapidez

- Desde cuando tienes estas manchas?

- Que?

Hermione le mostro su brazo, el que horas antes se estaba rascando y le mostro que tenia un monton de manchas rojas

- Oh por merlin!

- Quiza es un efecto secundario de la pastilla antiestrés! – dijo Hermione revisando sus anotaciones

Ginny soltaba chillidos histericos mientras saltaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, Hermione revisaba sus apuntes de forma frenetica pero no encontraba ninguna explicación, solto el aire con decepcion y murmuro un 'lo siento' ante la mirada furiosa de Ginny.

* * *

Harry llego a su departamento y vio que Luna estaba enredada en el sillon con Neville, se separaron, Luna se veia contenta y despreocupada, pero Neville estaba un poco abochornado y murmuro algo sobre un vaso de agua retirandose a la cocina

- Y bien que tal la cita? – pregunto Luna

- Normal… creo – dijo sin tanto entusiasmo

- Normal? – se sorprendio – pero si yo creo que son almas gemelas

Harry le sonrio, divertido ante la idea de Luna

- Hermione es linda e inteligente pero…

- Hermione? – de la boca de Luna nunca algo sono incomodo, hasta ahora

- Si, Hermione… es tu compañera de departamento no?

- Si – analizo – si es mi compañera de departamento

Luna tomo su bolsa y le dijo a Neville que seguia en la cocina

- Debo irme Nev, disfrute tanto el besarnos, y realmente fue especial ese manoseo de trasero… te llamo mañana

Salio de ahí sin sonreir, cosa que era extraña. Neville asomo la colorada cara y Harry le sonrio

- Vaya Neville… por fin descubrimos que eres bueno en algo

* * *

- Porque hiciste eso? – le dijo Luna a Ginny alzando muy poquito su melodiosa voz

- Porque Hermione me dijo que me tomara una pastilla… - dijo histerica señalandole las manchas de su brazo

- No me interesa tu brazo decorado con esas lindas manchas! – resoplo – me refiero a Harry! No fuiste, le pediste a Hermione que fuera en tu lugar

Hermione que sostenia una libreta y hacia anotaciones, dejo de escribir y se encogio un poco

- Yo… - dijo la morena

- Tu nada Hermione – la detuvo Luna – esto no es tu culpa, es ella! Ella que no quiere dejar de pensar en Dean porque piensa que el volvera y le dira 'Oh lo siento tanto Ginny, siempre te he extrañado y no te valore…

- Basta – murmuro Ginny

- … y ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y que no debi engañarte…

- CALLATE! – le dijo Ginny

Luna se cayo, pero no dejo de mirarla de forma severa, algo nunca antes visto en ella

- Solo queria que lo superaras… - le explico Luna – pero estas tan cerrada

Hermione se tapo la boca con sus anotaciones, asombrada antes la sinceridad de Luna, por supuesto que ella pensaba igual que Luna, pero esas cosas eran muy difíciles de decir a alguien que habia sido tan dañada como Ginny, y entonces Luna miro a Hermione

- Pero algo bueno salio de esto, tu conociste a Harry y aunque no creo que sean el uno para el otro a primera vista si podrian ser una buena pareja si ambos se esfuerzan…

Luna salio de ahí tocando la puerta con la mano (o lo similar a aventarla para otras personas). Ginny estaba roja, y Hermione no sabia si de coraje o tristeza, o de ambas, y solo pudo verla con lastima, algo que Ginny se tomo a muy mal modo y se encerro en su habitación con un azoton de puerta.

* * *

- Y como era? – pregunto Neville

- No conoces a las compañeras de cuarto de Luna? – se extraño el moreno mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza

- Siempre me escabullo… - dijo sincero

Harry lo entendio y medito un poco su respuesta

- Era bonita – dijo honesto

Se oyeron los pasos de Ron detrás de ellos, tomo una cerveza del refrigerador y dijo con voz sonsacarrona

- Quien era bonita?

- Mi cita

- Oh… anotaste? – dijo golpeando un brazo del moreno

- No Ron, no era una de las tuyas, era una chica decente… - dijo sonriendo

- O sea que bonita y aburrida – dijo con simpleza – de perdido la besaste o fuiste una mariquita?

- Claro que la bese! – dijo mintiendo a medias, habia sido un beso en la mejilla, aunque no era eso a lo que se referia Ron

- Bueno y… lo bonita lo entiendo pero… estaba…? ya sabes… - Ron hizo un ademan con ambas manos como si sostuviera unos cocos a la altura de su pecho

Harry lo penso

- Creo que no me fije – dijo con honestidad y un dejo de arrepentimiento

- No puedo creer que no lo hicieras, por mas decente que seas, un hombre siempre se fija en dos cosas

- Los pechos y…? – pregunto Neville

- Solo eso – contesto Ron riendo – son dos Neville sabias?

Harry se rio junto con Ron, ante la sonrisa torcida de Neville, que volvio al tema

- Volveras a salir con ella?

- Uhm – se encogio de hombros – la senti mas como una amiga…

- Cuando Luna y yo nos conocimos – platico Neville – pense que nunca en la vida saldria con alguien tan… diferente como ella, y ahí me vez, vas conociendo a las personas y cambias de opinión

- Pon los pros con los contras amigo – le dijo Ron sonriendo – si vale le pena porque no? No te estamos diciendo que te cases, solo que vayas y juguetees un rato con algo que no seas tu

- Ey! – protesto Harry mientras los otros dos reian

Harry se quedo pensando en la pelirroja que conocio y se lamento de no haber sentido una quimica asi con Hermione, aunque la chica esa habia sido un poco agresiva, pero quien no lo seria después de arruinar el trabajo de la lavanderia

- Recordando algun momento en particular contigo mismo? – pregunto Ron aguantandose la risa y recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo de parte de Harry

- Solo recordaba el final de la cita

Ron y Neville aullaron, uno de manera mas masculina que el otro.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, como era sabado y planeaban jugar a las cartas con Seamus y Dean Thomas, fueron los tres a comprar un poco de alcohol a la tienda de conveniencia cerca de la universidad en donde les hacian un buen descuento

- Necesitamos limas… - dijo Ron – ve tu Harry, nos vemos en la caja

Harry refunfuño y se dirigio a la seccion de frutas y verduras

- Hola Harry – lo saludaron

Era Hermione, que estaba ahí en jeans desgastados y una blusa de tirantes cafes

- Hermione, hola, como estas? – dijo sorprendido y dejando caer un par de limas

- Bien gracias – sonrio – Tendras una fiesta?

- Oh yo… no, solo jugar cartas con mis amigos y…

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, Hermione pensaba en lo dicho por Luna, que si lo intentaba podria tener una relacion con Harry, asi como Harry pensaba en lo dicho por Neville, podria salir con ella otra vez y conocerla mejor, quiza asi descubriria que son compatibles en algo

- Crees que podriamos volver a salir? Quiza una película… - dijo Harry – es que realmente la pase bien contigo

Hermione sonrio sincera

- Si claro, que tal mañana, el domingo nunca hay nada que hacer…

- Ahora ya tienes un plan – asintio

- Perfecto – dijo ella – donde te veo?

- Oh pues… - podria toparse de nuevo con la pelirroja – te recogo a las 5?

- Excelente – sonrio ella conforme

- Ey! Que diablos haces? – pregunto una voz masculina a Harry

Era Ron. Hermione se asomo por el hombro de Harry y lo vio, un pelirrojo con ojos azules, alto, delgado aunque no tanto como Harry

- Mmmh… - hablo Harry – ella es Hermione, te hable de ella anoche…

Ron asintio y le extendio una mano, Hermione se la estrecho y se puso colorada al pensar que andaba en unas fachas terribles

- El es Ron – completo Harry, ante el extraño silencio de su amigo que se habia quedado ahí sonriendo y rojo como un tomate (quiza de coraje, por haberlo hecho esperar en la caja)

Harry se les quedo mirando por turnos y de repente se sintio como un extraño, por lo que decidio carraspear y hablar de nuevo

- Entonces te recogo el domingo?

- Mh? – volteo ella a verlo – oh si, ehm… te espero a las 4

- A las 5 – aclaro Harry

- Si – ella le sonrio a Ron y se despidio con la mano haciendo que un monton de naranjas apiladas cayeran a suelo, pero ella no tenia cara para regresarse y hacer un hechizo por lo que se alejo de ahí

- Segunda cita – suspiro Harry resignado

- Diantres Harry… - dijo Ron todavía embobado – te quedaste corto con lo de bonita…

Harry lo penso y se encogio de hombros, entonces recordo una pregunta que no le habia podido contestar a Ron

- Y entonces estaba...? – sostuvo dos naranjas a la altura del pecho

Ron lo miro sorprendido y con desconcierto dijo

- No me fije

Primera y unica vez en la vida de Ron.

* * *

Hola, espero les guste, muchisimas gracias a la gente que me dejo review, "un escalon mas cerca del cielo para: Fatty73, wiccancat, oscarlos, liRose Multicolor, Ceciss, marurs, , Riswe, loca11, xMariana Radcliffex, Krazykelly92, Violeta Todd y UsakitoPau Potter Weasley" y tambien gracias a la gente que ha agregado esta historia a sus alerts y a sus favoritos. Que bueno que el plot les haya gustado porque aunque siempre venimos contando lo mismo es divertido ver otras situaciones. Me han hecho un comentario sobre los acentos, no los pongo a proposito, y esto es porque a veces algunos navegadores los interpretan mal y pone unos simbolos medio raros, asi que no crean que lo hago por falta de ortografia sino para ser un poco mas universal jejeje.

De nuevo gracias y vamos vamos, dejen sus comentarios que son bien recibidos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

- Entonces saldras de nuevo con el? – pregunto Ginny sorprendida

- Si, me invito al cine y pense que quiza Luna tenia razon, si me esfuerzo quiza pueda llegar a convertirse en algo mas – dijo tranquila mientra ponia un ungüento sobre la piel de Ginny quien ya toda estaba cubierta de manchas

- Pero no crees que – le temblo un poco la sonrisa – si no se da esa conexión la primera vez entonces…?

- Se lo que piensas…- le sonrio – que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, pero uno o dos intentos mas no me haran daño… ademas el chico es agradable, no es como si estuviera saliendo con un patán.

Ginny torcio la boca

- Estas lista – le dijo Hermione – me ayudas a ver que puedo ponerme para salir con el?

Ginny la siguió a su habitación, Hermione saco una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa de algodón café con unas sandalias en colores tierra

- Que tal esto?

- Ugh – dijo Ginny con crueldad – es horrible, yo creo que este pantalón suelto y una sudadera

Hermione la miro con los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal, por lo general Ginny tenia muy buen sentido de la moda, al parecer la pastilla de estrés la relajaba tanto como para sugerir un atuendo digno de limpiar la casa

- No crees que es un poco… - dijo Hermione – inapropiado para el cine?

- No lo creo. Oh donde tienes ese vestido de flores, ya sabes con el sombrero de pajarito…

- El que use en Halloween para disfrazarme de la mama de Forest Gump? – se escandalizo - Estas loca o algo asi?

- Bueno si no querias mi consejo… - dijo con tono ofendido y se marcho

Hermione la miro sorprendida, tomo la ropa que habia elegido originalmente y se vistio. Media hora después cuando el timbre sono, grito

- Ginny puedes atender por favor? Estoy en 5 minutos

Ginny que la escucho desde la sala donde leia una revista, hizo una mueca, se miro en el espejo, estaba un poco manchada, sin maquillaje y con una cara de pocos amigos que trato de suavizar pero no lo consiguió. Cuando abrio y Harry la vio titubeo un poco, volvio a fijarse en el numero del departamento para corroborar que no habia cometido ningun error pero Ginny le dijo

- Buscas a Hermione verdad? Pasa, estara lista en 5 minutos

Harry paso, llevaba flores, lilys, ante su nerviosismo se las entrego a Ginny

- Yo traje flores – le dijo

Ginny las tomo, eran sus favoritas, pero no las de Hermione

- A Hermione le gustan las rosas – le dijo ella seria – para la siguiente ocasión ya sabes…

- Veo que todavía estas enojada conmigo por tirarte el otro dia… - se puso rojo – o sea no por tirarte… ya sabes en las escaleras… - hizo una pausa mientras pensaba – o sea no te tire en la cama, sexo…

Ginny se rio

- Ok para – le dijo sonriendo – amigo de Neville eh? Y no – aclaro seria – no estoy enojada todavía por eso, en realidad se me paso de inmediato – se despejo – uhm, sientate si quieres, voy a ponerlas en agua… las lolas… digo, las lilys

Desaparecio tras la puerta de la cocina completamente roja, porque se le trababa la lengua? Que acaso no podia comportarse con dignidad frente a el. Tomo el jarron de Hermione y lo lleno con agua, puso dos cubos de hielo y luego las flores. Las miro por un momento y entonces salio a la sala, donde Hermione se acababa de unir a Harry

- … no suelo tardar mucho pero hoy mi pelo… imposible – sonrio

- Oh no – hizo un ademan con la mano – esta bien, ha valido la pena, luces muy bien

Ginny se quedo parada frente a ellos, que voltearon a verla y agacharon la cabeza apenados, Hermione murmuro un 'hasta luego' y Harry solo la miro antes de salir detrás de ella.

* * *

- No sabia que Luna tenia dos compañeras

- Oh Ginny, si, desde hace un año que vivimos juntas las tres, en realidad ellas eran amigas primero, son de la misma edad

Caminaron hasta el cine, hablando de cosas triviales, Hermione se moria por preguntarle por su amigo, pero no hubiera sido lo adecuado en una cita, aun recordaba su ojos azules y su pecosa cara. Al llegar al cine miraron las películas que se ofrecian

- Uh esta tiene premios en varios festivales – le dijo ella

- Ehm… - dudo Harry – quiza algo menos artistico. Como esta – dijo emocionado – "Balas de Fuego", esta se ve genial

- Quiza – titubeo – algo menos violento

- Harry? – dijo una voz extraña para ella

Hermione volteo a ver a la susodicha, era rubia, con el pelo largo y rizado, vestia toda de rosa, y lo peor, era que llevaba a Ron de la mano. Hermione la miro un poco a la defensiva mientras Harry sufria un abrazo por parte de ella

- No pense encontrarte aquí – dijo ella – nunca sales…

- Ehm yo… ella es Hermione, mi… amiga, mi cita – volteo hacia Hermione y con cara de disculpa le dijo – ella es Lavender

- Hol.. – dijo Hermione pero si esperarlo Lavender tambien la estaba abrazando a ella. Algo que no supo como manejar

- Ya conoces a Ron – dijo Harry

Hermione miro a Ron y le sonrio, quien imitando a Lavender, aunque solo por conveniencia, fue hacia ella y la abrazo cargandola un poco

- Ronald – dijo Lavender seria jalandolo – la vas a abrumar!

Cuando la solto, Hermione agacho la cabeza y opto por seguir mirando las películas hasta que se le pasara el sonrojo, por Merlin, el olia tan bien, y se habia sentido tan bien tenerlo tan pegado a ella. Harry volvio con ella

- Lo siento pero Lavender decidio que película veriamos todos juntos – se disculpo – Lo siento es que cuando se pone en ese plan es…

- Insoportable – completo – Que película escogio?

Harry señalo una en donde una chica en un vestido rosa sonreia a la camara, un tragicomedia adolscente, Hermione suspiro, ok, estaba bien ver esas películas en compañía de Ginny y Luna un domingo en la tarde cuando no hay que hacer pero ahora estaba en un cita y terminaria viendo lo mismo que hubiera visto si se hubiera quedado en casa, patetico

- Te lo compensare – le dijo Harry – lo prometo, podemos ir a donde quieras saliendo de aquí

- Esta bien Harry – sonrio – no tienes que hacer nada

Lavender venia sosteniendo los boletos feliz de la vida, como si acabara de comprar boletos para un concierto de Michael Jackson.

- Oh sabes que falta Won-Won? Palomitas y refresco

- Voy por ellos – dijo resignado

- Tu quieres algo? – dijo Harry – a mi se antojan tambien

- Las compartiremos – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Cuando Harry se alejo con Ron, el primero le pregunto

- Crees que deberia besarla? En el cine…

Ron lo miro

- Oh no, no, no, no, mala idea amigo, eso es tan vulgar

Harry lo miro extrañado, no eran comunes por parte de Ron comentarios relacionados con la buena educación.

- Me das una cajita de chocolates… - dijo Ron al dependiente

Cuando volvieron con las chicas, Hermione reuia de la mirada ansiosa de Lavender quien le sonreia de forma tensa. Fueron juntos a la sala de cine y se sentaron casi hasta el final, Ron se sento al lado de Hermione ante la confusa mirada de Lavender. Hermione se puso derecha por la tension de tenerlo al lado

- Estas bien? Quieres palomitas? – le dijo Harry

- Si, gracias

Los avances de películas empezaron y la luz se apago, en un impulso tonto Hermione se volteo hacia Ron quien la estaba mirando y le sonrio, disimuladamente el le paso la caja de chocolates y se la puso en el regazo, ella se sorprendio y la escondio de la vista de los demás como si le hubieran pasado una nota en clase. Durante la película los comio con gusto, y sin importar que tonta era la idea, guardo la cajita de chocolates como un recuerdo del regalo que le habia hecho Ron.

Durante la película, que sobra decir que era aburridisima y estupida, no dejaron de escucharse los suspiros de Lavender, Harry miro a Hermione, quien parecia contenta y hasta estaba sonrojada, era bonita y disimuladamente miro sus atributos restantes, no eran grandes, sino proporcionadas con su delgadez, y en su cabeza de hombre, eran lindas. Penso en hacer algun movimiento, a final de cuentas estaban en una cita, asi que paso el brazo por los hombros de Hermione, ella si lo sintio no dijo nada, pero hasta Harry noto que se alejo de el por un centímetro, aun asi el no la solto.

Por detrás de los asientos Ron le dedico una mirada hostil, Harry le sonrio pensando que lo felicitaba por sus tecnicas amorosas, pero Ron dibujo con sus labios una palabra grosera. Que tan diferente seria con Ginny? Ah Ginny, que bonito nombre. Y no solo el nombre, ella era bonita tambien, que hubiera pasado para Harry si Luna lo hubiera enrolado mejor con ella? Estarian besandose ahorita? No lo creia porque al parecer ella lo odiaba, aunque no tanto, pero era bastante hostil, quiza si el se atrevia a besarla ella lo morderia.

- Dejame ver la película Lavender! – bramo Ron

La película era lo que menos le interesaba a Ron en ese momento, pero no queria besarse con Lavender, quien se cruzo de brazos y miro el resto de la película malhumorada. Cuando después de 90 minutos de ridiculeces y con una cancion de fondo de una cantante pop salieron de la sala, Harry decidio ir mas alla

- Quieres ir a mi departamento? – le dijo a Hermione – a tomar una cerveza o algo…

- Ehmm… - 'haz un esfuerzo' penso Hermione – esta bien

- Que casualidad – dijo Ron sonriendo – vamonos juntos!

Harry levanto los ojos significativamente pero Ron lo ignoro. Cuando llegaron ahí estaba Luna peinandose el cabello y Neville recostado en el sillon con el pantalón desabrochado y con cara de maxima felicidad

- Luna! – la reprendio Hermione

- Que? – dijo ella en tono relajado – si lo conocieras tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

Neville que disimuladamente se pudo abrochar los pantalones, escapo de ahí inmediatamente.

- Disculpa que hayas tenido que ver esto – le dijo Harry – no estuvo correcto

- Oh es Luna, no te preocupes, ella es asi

- Lavender – dijo Luna sonriendo – sabias que este bolso esta hecho con piel de cocodrilo?

- Por supuesto – dijo con altivez

- Acaso eres enemiga de los cocodrilos?

- Soy su amiga! Amo este bolso!

- Luna por favor – intervino Hermione – no ahora, dejala

- Ey! – grito Lavender – no necesito que me defiendas! Al menos mi bolso es lindo no como tu tejido este – le dijo a Luna – y tu horrenda bolsita de imitación – le dijo a Hermione

Los chicos las miraron, Harry no sabia nada de bolsos asi que no iba a intervenir, pero Ron tomo a Lavender del brazo de forma suave y le susurro un 'creo que es hora de que te vayas'. Lavender se solto de el, lo empujo, le dio una cachetada y le dijo 'pudrete'. Hermione reacciono, corrio hasta el y le reviso la mejilla, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta la cocina donde saco una bolsa de hielos y los puso sobre la parte golpeada

- Te pego con un anillo – le dijo ella – te hizo un pequeño corte, asi ya no te dolera

Ron puso su mano sobre la de ella la cual presionaba la bolsa de hielo en la mejilla, y se miraron.

* * *

- Crees que este bien? – dijo Luna

- Si, ya lo han golpeado otras veces – dijo Harry despreocupado

- Ve con ellos… - lo insto Luna

- Estarán bien – dijo el – por cierto y cambiando de tema, en tu departamento estaba Ginny, no sale con nadie?

Luna lo miro, sonriente en cuando pronuncio el nombre de Ginny, y miro a la pared de la cocina de donde Ron y Hermione no parecian querer salir, Luna abrio muchisimo los ojos, fue hasta Neville y le tomo de la mano guiandolo a la recamara, quien susurro un 'otra vez?' y cuando la puerta se cerro y Neville pretendia besarla, con panico Luna le dijo

- Creo que he cometido un grave error Neville

* * *

Hi! Me alegro que la historia les este gustando, mil gracias Krisy Weasley, Madame Delacour, fatty73, , loca11, Hajabeg452, Ceciss, marurs y Rosary Blacu que han dejado un review en el capitulo 2, tambien gracias a la gente que esta agregando esta historia a sus favoritos y a sus alerts. Besos y espero sus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Hermione llego a su departamento casi corriendo, solo le murmuro un gracias a Harry y cerro la puerta, se recargo en ella como si hubiera escapado del diablo, habia estado a punto de inclinarse a besar a Ron, que diantres le pasaba? Ahí estaba ella, saliendo con Harry, intentandolo, y no queria mas que ir a decirle 'Olvidalo Harry! No pasara! Me gusta Ron, me gusta aunque es obvio que es un inmaduro, un mujeriego y un frivolo'. No sabia que le veia a Lavender, era tan… rosa, era una chica superficial y tonta, era obvio que era lo que le daba a Ron que lo tenia a el saliendo con ella, un buen acoston es algo que un chico nunca rechaza, aun si tiene que aguantar una película idiota como la de esa tarde, todo vale la pena si al final tienen sexo.

Sexo. Hace cuanto que no lo tenia? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba, hasta podia haberse vuelto virgen de nuevo.

- Que paso? – le dijo Ginny asustada

- Hace tanto que no hago el amor – solto

Ginny la miro seria por un momento pero luego sonrio relajandose

- Oh Hermione, que paso?

- Estuve a punto de hacer una locura – dijo respirando de forma difícil

A Ginny se le apago la sonrisa, asi que habia estado a punto de tener algo con Harry?

- Que te detuvo? – pregunto seria

- Estas loca? – se espanto – es totalmente inapropiado, totalmente mal, oh por merlin, creo que debo darme una ducha helada

Hermione corrio y se encerro en el cuarto de baño, dejando a Ginny cuestionandose ella misma. Porque Harry le llamaba asi la atención? Ella amaba a Dean, esperaba que el volviera, que el se arrepintiera y le dijera que la amaba. Pero Harry… oh por merlin, ni siquiera lo podia explicar, en cuanto se perdio es sus verdes ojos, oh esos ojos, tan verdes como una joya, su mirada sincera, si actitud noble y humilde, su amabilidad. El golpeteo de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, abrio y ahí se encontro con el sujeto que últimamente ocupaba todos sus pensamientos

- Harry? – sonrio – que haces aquí?

- Es que… - sonrio – me quede preocupado por Hermione, estaba tan rara

Si Harry estaba preocupado sabia disimularlo bien con esa sonrisa estupida, aunque claro, a Ginny le parecia encantadora.

- Ella esta tomando un baño, quieres esperarla?

- Contigo? – la apunto – seguro

Ginny sonrio abiertamente y se sentaron en la sala de estar, uno frente al otro, Ginny le pregunto

- Que película vieron?

- No lo se – dijo honesto – algo del amor y unas porristas

- Oh cielos! – se rio fuerte – Esa no la escogio Hermione! Debiste haber sido tu!

- Que? – se rio – claro que no! En realidad…

Hablaron un largo rato, de hecho Hermione se quedo en la bañera por muchisimo tiempo y ni se entero de que el estaba ahí, Ginny hasta habia sacado unas cervezas

- Los Chudley apestan Harry, por favor! No es posible que los defiendas asi!

- El pase fue genial!

- El pase fue a parar a un jugador del otro equipo! – dijo riendo

- Ok Ok – lo admitio – fue patetico, lo que pasa es que mi compañero de cuarto es un gran fanatico, no puedes decir nada negativo de los Chudley en su presencia, supongo que ya me acostumbre

Ginny sonrio pensando en Ron, su querido hermano al que extrañaba tanto, con la escuela no habia tenido oportunidad de verlo tan seguido como le hubiera gustado, y estaba segura de que en cuanto lo viera discutiria con el por cualquier cosa.

- Tienes familia Harry? – le pregunto Ginny

Harry no supo porque, pero le explico todo acerca de su desaparecida familia, Ginny no lloro o le mostro lastima, sino que su mirada cambio, pero no de una manera negativa, no sabia si habia orgullo o admiración en ella. Aunque era algo mas.

* * *

Harry se fue sin ver a Hermione, aunque ya después ni se acordo. Le importaba muy poco, habia pasado el mejor rato con Ginny. Cuando llego a su departamento se encontro con Ron sentado en el sofa, bebiendo una cerveza, tenia un pequeño corte en la mejilla

- Tardaste – sentencio Ron

Harry se encogio de hombros, no era asunto de Ron lo que habia estado haciendo, ahora si que actuaba con una novia celosa

- Disfrutaste la velada? – pregunto Ron de forma hostil

- Fue… - medito Harry al pensar en Ginny – genial

Ron avento la botella contra la pared, haciendo que Harry respingara

- Estas borracho… - le dijo Harry – te ayudo a ir a tu habitación

- Maldito bastardo con suerte – le dijo como escupiendo las palabras

Harry lo ignoro, ya sabia como se ponia Ron cuando estaba borracho, a tropiezos los ayudo y lo puso sobre la cama, le quito los zapatos, y en cuanto oyo el primer ronquido salio de ahí.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ginny sostenia esa carta dorada entre las manos, el liston con ribetes estaba en el piso y la expresión en su cara era como si se hubiera tomado un trago muy amargo

- Café? – pregunto Luna – No tienes buena cara

Hermione se asomo tallandose los ojos con flojera, Ginny seguia impavida

- esta todo bien? – pregunto a Ginny

- Bill se casa – escupio

- Bill? – pregunto Luna – tu hermano el banquero?

- Si. Fleur Delacour se llama, según la invitacion, se casa en una semana

Hermione miro interrogante a Luna y ella interpreto bien su mirada

- Ginny es muy celosa con sus hermanos, cree que nadie los merece

- Quien es esta – escupio Ginny – Fleur? Para empezar suena francesa

- Ginny – se sento a su lado Hermione pasandole un brazo – tus hermanos tarde que temprano se casaran, lo mejor es que lo aceptes, hasta quiza sea agradable, vamos una cuñada se convierte en una amiga, no es una enemiga

- Tienen hermanos? – le pregunto Ginny y ambas negaron con la cabeza – entonces no saben que es tener que entregar a alguien de tu familia a una desconocida que o puede hacerlos muy felices o muy infelices

- Ginny – razono Hermione – pero si se estan casando es porque seguramente se aman!

- Hermione piensa, tu crees que quieres a alguien y ese alguien de pronto te engaña, te traiciona, no te ama en realidad!

- Oh Ginny – resoplo Luna – no toda la gente es como Dean! Deja de comparar a todos con el, y si los vas a comparar obten como resultado el hecho de que todos son mejores que el

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

- No puedo hacerlo sola chicas – imploro – tienen que venir conmigo

- Ginny es una fiesta familiar! – dijo Hermione

- Yo ire – dijo Luna tranquilamente – Te ayudare a no ser tan dura con Flora

Ambas miraron a Hermione que las miro haciendo varios gestos hasta que se rendio

- Van a ayudarme a comprar un vestido eh!

* * *

Ron por su parte avento la invitacion en la barra desayunadora con flojera

- Todo bien? – pregunto Harry – resaca?

- Naaa – contesto con flojera – mi hermano se casa

- Felicidades supongo…

- Quieres ir? – pregunto Ron

- A la boda? – dijo Harry sonriendo – no sere tu cita verdad?

Ron le contesto con una groseria en son de broma

- No veras… - le explico Ron – es decir, en la boda podrias conocer a alguien…

- Ya conozco a alguien – dijo Harry pensando en Ginny

- Si pero… yo no veo futuro en eso, ademas por el nombre de la novia, al parecer va a haber muchas chicas francesas eh? – levanto las cejas con sorna – tu sabes como son las francesas…

- Que no se depilan…? – pregunto Harry sonriendo

- No Harry! Que son sexys y tan libres sexualmente!

Harry sonrio, un acoston no se rechaza

- Cuenta conmigo!

Desayunaron en silencio, luego se les unio Neville que los miraba con aprension, leyo la invitacion de boda

- Vaya Ron, no te molesta que tu hermano se case?

- Para ser honesto – se encogio de hombros – no me importa nada, siempre y cuando no sea mi hermana a la que vayan a desposar, a mi no me importa

- Tienes una hermana? – pregunto Harry

- Ginny – contesto – y esta prohibida

- Ginny?

Y a Harry todo le hizo clic, nunca habia pensado que fuera tan lento, el cabello rojo, las pecas, el carácter iracundo y ese extraño sentido del humor.

- Ginny es tu hermana? – pregunto Harry pasmado

- Eso dije – contesto Ron – la conoces? De donde? Que le hiciste?

- Es la compañera de Luna y Hermione – contesto Neville por Harry, que ya estaba al tanto del embrollo que se habia causado

- Hermione es la compañera de Ginny? – se asombro Ron

No podia creer lo egoísta que habia sido su hermana al no presentarsela, podria estar saliendo con el y no con Harry, pero claro como Harry siempre era el numero uno, tenia muchisimo dinero, Ron no sabia ni cuanto, habia recibido dos herencias generosas, era muy admirado en la universidad por ser valiente y si no fuera porque era un torpe con las chicas, seria un playboy.

Se aclaro la garganta cuando vio que Neville lo veia raro y desvio la vista hacia otro lado, Harry termino de desayunar y se metio al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. Ron miro a Neville de forma aprehensiva

- Que? – pregunto en tono brusco

- Te gusta Hermione – dijo apuntandolo con la cuchara

Ron hecho una trompetilla y se burlo

- Esa? Claro que no!

- Si te gusta… - afirmo – ayer no dejabas de mirarla… y lo mas impresionante es que no le mirabas los pechos, estabas enfocado solo en los ojos

- Ey ey ey ey! – lo paro Ron indignado – tambien le veia los pechos… y un poco el trasero, ademas ella sale con Harry…

- Estoy seguro de que si le dices a Harry el se hara a un lado

- Neville – dijo con paciencia – eso entre amigos no se hace… Es como si yo le dejara salir con una hermana o una prima…

Neville se debatio y con valentia dijo

- Quiza si en la boda le presentaras a una prima o si Ginny le gusta… el se hara a un lado mas fácilmente

- Neville a veces te pasas de idiota – resoplo – la verdad

- Porque?

- Tu crees – se rio – tu crees, que Harry va a encontrar mas atractiva a Ginny que a Hermione? Por favor… estan a millas de distancia… - con tomo amargo dijo – Tiene que estar loco por ella, es… perfecta

Neville mejor siguió comiendo su cereal, no podia decirle lo que debia decirle, porque si le decia quiza seria lo ultimo que decia en su vida.

- Yo voy a la boda tambien verdad? – pregunto Neville

Ron lo penso un poco, incomodo

- Seguro… te buscaremos a alguien a ti tambien, Luna es… rara

* * *

El viernes saliendo de la escuela, las chicas corrieron a su departamento para hacer su maleta para el fin de semana, Hermione penso que unos dias en el campo alejada del smog de la ciudad le caerian de maravilla, no tenia idea de que se encontraria con Ron. Lo que le extrañaba era que Harry no le hubiera llamado, se lo habia topado solo una vez en la cafeteria de la universidad y habian platicado mucho, pero el no la habia invitado a salir diciendo que saldria de la ciudad el fin de semana, Hermione le conto que ella tambien estaria fuera para una boda y aunque Harry se veia preocupado no dijo nada.

Harry por su parte no queria mencionar el tema de Ginny, pensaba ahora que iba a toparsela en la casa de ella rodeado de sus hermanos, y con mas ahínco penso que debia enfocarse en Hermione, no estaba tan mal a final de todo, pero tambien se sentia un poco culpable con ella, Hermione le caia extremadamente bien, era como la amiga con quien siempre habia soñado, y sabia que si seguia saliendo con ella nunca iba a dejar de sentir atracción por Ginny, no estaba bien, no era correcto. Quiza el le estaba dando esperanzas a Hermione pero la realidad era que, como le habia dicho Ron, no tenian mucho futuro. Si tan solo a Ron le gustara Hermione y pudiera torcer un poco el brazo para dejar a Harry salir con Ginny, que diferentes serian las cosas, lo malo, es que Ron y Hermione eran tan diferentes que nunca en la vida se fijarian el uno en el otro.

Que complicado era todo.

La primera impresión con la familia de tu futuro esposo es muy importante, claro, Hermione no sabia que esa era la familia de su futuro esposo, por eso cuando se aparecio en conjunto con Ginny y Luna en la madriguera y vio a Ron parado ahí, no supo el impacto que tuvo en la familia Weasley ahí parada cuando ella solto una gran palabrota.

* * *

Hola, aqui va uno nuevo que lo considero mas de relleno que de otra cosa, algo asi para dar el paso al siguiente capitulo. Aunque bueno, espero que les guste. Gracias como siempre a la gente que me deja reviews (Marurs, susigabi, fatty73, Rosary Blacu, ginevra mw, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, .Cullen, KRAZYKELLY92, Ceciss) y a la gente que me agrega a sus alertas y favoritos.

Y hablando de reviews hay algo que quisiera comentar, he leido un par de historias en el sitio, y con suerte me he topado con algunas historias que al final ponen algo asi que como que se aceptan reviews siempre y cuando sean buenos, o sean constructivos o positivos. Vaya o sea que reviews malos ni se molesten en mandarlos. Pues yo difiero, hay muchas cosas que criticar en un historia, desde la ortografia (cosa que me han comentado, y por lo cual no me he sentido ofendida para nada, al contrario se agradece) hasta el poco respeto que le tienen algunas personas a los personajes, a veces, incluyen hasta a la pobre JK Rowling en algun personaje de lo mas bajo. Pues conmigo no es asi, si a alguno de ustedes la historia les parece una mierda son libres de decirlo, yo ni voy a defender ni voy a contestar con un mensaje de dolor-dignidad un 'pues no leas mi historia, **querida'** (cosa patetica ya que todo lo que esta aqui publicado es para ser leido, y obvio no les vas a gustar a todos). Vamos, como escritores no podemos considerar que nuestro trabajo es perfecto, y como lectores no todo nos gusta. Lo unico que yo defenderia de un review seria el plagio.

Me caga, y lo digo de verdad, me caga, que haya personas que publican en otro sitio las historias de otros sin permiso y pidan los reviews para ellos!!! o sea que poca madre, solo los que hemos publicado una historia sabemos lo que lleva armarla, dedicarle horas, y sobre todo creatividad. El otro dia de hecho vi 2 de mis historias en un sitio que los publico sin permiso, me dio mucho coraje porque la persona iba poniendo los capitulos de a poco, cuando son historias que tienen mucho tiempo terminadas. No se vale, quieren recomendar la historia de alguien, pasen el link de este sitio. Todos queremos que nos lean, pero no se vale que lean la historia con el nombre de otro, un Copy Paste lo hace cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

Se que el comentario nada que ver, pero pocas oportunidades tengo para expresar esto. En fin, si alguien quiere dejar un review es mil veces agradecido, bueno o malo es su opinion de la historia, y si no dejan y han leido esto, muchas gracias porque quiere decir que estan leyendo esta historia. Y espero que los haya entretenido al menos cinco minutos. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

_La primera impresión con la familia de tu futuro esposo es muy importante, claro, Hermione no sabia que esa era la familia de su futuro esposo, por eso cuando se aparecio en conjunto con Ginny y Luna en la madriguera y vio a Ron parado ahí, no supo el impacto que tuvo en la familia Weasley ahí parada cuando ella solto una gran palabrota._

- %&/)=))/"7'=)/&#"!&%&(==?)986%#"!"&%&/)(&&$… TU MADRE! – dijo Hermione

Todos la miraron, Hermione se paralizo, sin embargo Luna apoyo su mano en su hombro y dijo en tono de disculpa

- Siempre se marea mucho cuando se aparece

La señora Weasley se movio solo un apice y sonrio falsamente

- Oh bueno, quiza un remedio te caeria bien

Ella seguia sin articular palabra, ya todos habian empezado a dispersarse, vio a dos hombres jóvenes identicos desternillados de la risa, vio un chico alto y muy guapo con una cola de caballo sonriendo al lado una chica muy hermosa que la miraba con altaneria y un poco de desprecio, un chico con lentes que la miro solo por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y subir por las escaleras, un chico alto y extremadamente fornido que bebia cerveza y parecia un poco mareado, y Ron, al lado de Harry y Neville. Aunque le sorprendio verlo ahí, penso que habia sido una tonta a no encajar las piezas

- Ella es Luna – anuncio Ginny después de saludar a su familia – y ella es Hermione, son mis compañeras de cuarto

Luna sonrio a todos y movio los brazos frente a cada uno como dibujando olas, cosa que los demas no entendieron, pero que Hermione y Ginny que la conocian muy bien sabian lo que significaba

- Les esta enviando buenas vibras – explico Ginny

- Oh – dijo la señora Weasley – bueno, encantada de conocerte tambien

Hermione tuvo que reaccionar y dijo

- Es bueno conocerlos a todos… una disculpa… yo…

- No eges muy buegna apageciendote – termino Fleur

Ginny la miro, asi que esta era la susodicha, la maldita perra que le estaba quitando a su hermano favorito, la mirada de Ginny era hostil, y cuando Fleur la leyo se la devolvio con la misma hostilidad

- Ella es mi hermana – dijo Bill – ella es Fleur, es mi prometida

Ginny no le contesto un 'gusto en conocerte' o la abrazo como hubiera sido lo mas apropiado dado que mañana seria oficialmente parte de la familia

- Entonces Fleur – dijo seria – no te parece que Londres esta muy lejos de Francia?

- La distancia es gelativa cuando sabes aparecegte… ademas los transladoges de hoy son bastante gapidos…

- Que dijiste? – dijo Ginny sonriendo cruelmente – no te entendi nada…

Hermione, con su inocencia, interpreto, para la molestia de Ginny

- Ella dijo que la distancia es relativa cuando…

Se callo al recibir la molesta mirada de Ginny, que subio molesta a su cuarto diciendo

- Siganme, les muestro mi habitación

Luna le dirigio una mirada divertida y Hermione se mordio los labios aceptado su metida de pata, sin embargo Ron le dirigio una mirada que no pudo descifrar y le dijo

- Vaya que fuiste inocente…

Hermione solto una risita tonta y nerviosa, tan atipica en ella. Y subio la escaleras rapidamente para alcanzar a Ginny en el segundo piso de la casa, la habitación de Ginny era calida, vio como Ginny dejaba sus cosas sobre una cama, revisaba con flojera algunas cosas sobre el tocador y volteo a ver a Hermione desafiante, Hermione penso que era por lo dicho frente a Fleur, pero se equivoco

- Invitaste a Harry aquí? Acaso no puedes pasar ni un minuto sin el?

Hermione abrio mucho los ojos, sorprendida, ni siquiera habia pensado en el hecho de que Harry se hallaba ahí, solo habia pensado en Ron y en esa mirada tierna que recibio de el,

- Yo no lo invite – se defendio asombrada – Debio ser Ronald

- Ronald? – dijo Ginny – Te refieres a Ron?

- Harry, Neville y Ron viven juntos – aclaro Luna con calma mientras colgaba un cazador de sueños sobre la cama que dormiria – sabes? Para ser una hermana celosa, podria decirse que tienes a Ron muy descuidado, te imaginas si supieras esas cosas? Cuan diferente seria ahora tu vida?

- A que te refieres?

Luna sonrio enigmáticamente y salio de la habitación, Hermione la miro sorprendida y se encogio de hombros, como siempre Luna hacia comentarios que solo ella entendia por lo que no debian darle importancia.

- Al menos ya tienes una cita para la boda – escupio Ginny, al parecer sin dejar el tema de Harry de lado

- De que hablas? – pregunto Hermione cansinamente

- Yo en cambio no me quedara otra que ir con mi hermano – dijo malhumorada, sin escuchar el tono de hastio de Hermione

- Si no te quieres ver ridicula – dijo Hermione cruelmente – te la cambio, te presto a Harry! Yo ire sola no me importa!

- No necesito que me lo prestes! – dijo indignada

- Pues parece que si! – dijo molesta – Que mas te da que Harry este aquí, ya te dije que me cae muy bien, es buen chico, ademas me merezco conocerlo mas! Si no me lo encuentro aquí, volvere a verlo en Londres…

- De verdad me lo prestarias? – dijo de forma patetica – no te importa?

- Seguro! Con tal de que dejes de fastidiarme!

Hermione salio de ahí malhumorada y se dirigio al jardin, donde estaban Luna y Neville

* * *

- De verdad que esto la ha afectado mucho! – resoplo Hermione – esta mas hostil que nunca! Te juro que pienso en largarme de aquí!

- No lo hagas – dijo Luna tranquila – esta sensible porque todo le ha ido mal, hasta la boda que es un acontecimiento feliz ella lo ve como un atentado a su vida

Hermione oculto su cara en su manos

- Trate a Harry como un objeto! Le dije a Ginny: 'Si quieres te lo presto', me estuvo jodiendo con que iba a ir a la boda con su hermano, y le dije que le prestaba a Harry, por Merlin, te juro que me saco de quicio

- Yo no le veo nada de malo – dijeron al unisono Luna y Neville después de lanzarse una mirada complice

- Ustedes creen?

- Tu puedes ir con Ron – sugirió Luna

- Ja! Y que me mate Ginny? No gracias, la hostilidad es suficiente

- No te matara – dijo Luna – si le 'prestas' a Harry, ella te prestara a su hermano

A Hermione le idea le encantaba, pero aquí estaba en territorio de Ginny y debia disimular

- Quiza deberia hablar primero con Harry

Se quedo con ellos unos minutos, ajena a su conversación y sin notar el complice intercambio de miradas entre Neville y Luna, su mente vago hacia la casa y la examino, era una casa humilde y limpia, sobresalian las habitaciones del espacio de la planta baja, tenia un cobertizo con una puerta destartalada y habia un monton de animales de un lado a otro, el jardin era grande y el césped parecia recien cortado, los gnomos iban jugando de un lado a otro, debajo de un gran arbol Ron y Harry descansaban recostados de forma holgazana.

Ron sobresalia de sobremanera, al menos para ella, con ese cabello rojo y esos ojos azul, su altura, sus pecas… Su situación seria mas facil si Ginny hubiera ido a su cita con Harry? No lo sabia, independientemente de todo, Ginny no le permitiria salir con su hermano, ella era demasiado… protectora. Lo mejor era solucionar el asunto con Harry, le preguntaria si no habria mucho problema si solo en la ceremonia podia tomar del brazo a Ginny en vez de a ella, seguro que diria que si, Harry era después de todo un excelente tipo.

Se acerco a ellos y cuando Ron recostado en el pasto le dirigio un mirada un poco lujuriosa, se sonrojo de sobremanera, instantáneamente se llevo las manos hacia su falda apretandola contra sus piernas, era evidente que desde el piso la vista que habia tenido era muy diferente.

- Puedo hablar contigo Harry? – dijo ella

- Seguro – Harry se incorporo, Ron seguia haciendo la lucha con su mirada – como estas?

- Bien – Hermione se sento incomoda en el pasto y Ron entonces dirigio su mirada a los dos – necesito proponerte algo sobre… la boda… - Ron no se iba, ni pescaba que era algo que Hermione hubiera querido decirle a solas a Harry pero no podia decirle que se fuera ya que ella estaba a final de cuentas en casa de Ron – Tienes cita para la boda?

- Oh – se sorprendio el – yo pensaba que… - como decirle que no? – podiamos ir tu y yo juntos… digo, ya que estamos aquí…

- Veras… Ginny esta un poco sensible con eso de la boda y… piensa que es patetico ir con… Ron – Ron se indigno – pensaba que podiamos ir todos como amigos y quiza tu podias entrar a la ceremonia con ella para que ella no tenga que ir con… el

- Que tengo de malo? – resoplo Ron

- Eres perfecto en realidad – dijo ella mirando al cielo y entonces carraspeo – solo que eres su hermano y … tu comprenderas

- Acepto! – dijo Harry entusiasmado – todos como amigos! Eso es facil, entro con ella, y luego… todos juntos, bien

- Bien – Hermione se incorporo – le dire a Ginny

- Ey ey ey! – protesto Ron poniendose de pie – Un momento, aquí hay dos puntos que aclarar! Primero: Harry solo podras tomarla del brazo cuando entren a la ceremonia, solo de ahí y nada mas. Y segundo… - miro a Hermione - ya que me he quedado sin pareja, tu entraras conmigo?

Ella se sobresalto, no porque el hecho no le hubiera pasado por la cabeza sino porque no esperaba que a el le pasara tambien, Hermione miro a Harry que sonreia mientras miraba al lado opuesto de ellos, asi que ella interpreto que a el no le importaria

- Bien – dijo en voz baja

Y se alejo de el, no alcanzo a ver la sonrisa cinica en el rostro de Ron.

* * *

Un dia después estaban listas para la ceremonia, Ginny lucia un tipico vestido de dama de honor, aunque no podia negarse que Fleur tenia un gusto muy bonito ella habia criticado todo lo necesario el vestido ganandose que Fleur solo hablara con ella para lo mas indispensable. Por otro lado estaba emocionada porque caminaria al altar junto a Harry, aunque era patetico tener que hacerlo ya que Hermione era a final de cuentas la chica con la que el salia y con la que se habia besado, sin embargo tenia que admitir que le hubiera regalado a Ron con tal de que Harry se quitara del camino de su amiga y el quedara libre. Pensar en eso le hacia ver que ella era un persona horrible y egoísta. Luna terminaba de ponerse pequeñas florecillas en el cabello a manera de accesorios, su vestido era amarillo y de un corte suelto, como si lo hubiera adquirido en los años 70's. Hermione sin embargo llevaba un vestido rojo de cocteil, era como si lo hubiera comprado en una pasarela porque era elegante pero muy divertido, la veia sonriente todo el tiempo y tarareando una estupida cancioncilla que era muy pegajosa mientras se ponia unos pendientes a juego, Ginny se miro en el espejo, se veia muy bonita, pero sabia que Harry tambien voltearia a ver Hermione porque su amiga estaba igual de guapa.

Cuando consideraron que ya estaban listas bajaron juntas, Ron yacia medio adormilado en el sofa del rincón, y Harry y Neville pateaban el pasto con flojera al parecer hablando de tonterias, la señora Weasley y la familia de Fleur iban de un lado a otro casi volando afinando los ultimos detalles, la hermanita de Fleur yacia frente a los chicos moviendose de un lado a otro sobre si misma y agitando las pestañas para atraer su atención sin conseguirlo, Fred, George y Charlie recibian invitados y los acomodaban en las sillas puestas en el jardin, Bill daba vueltas dando pasos grandes y casi mordiendose la uñas.

- Rapido niñas a sus lugares – les grito la señora Weasley – RON! Despiertate! Este no es el mejor momento para tomar una siestecita!

Ron se levanto con flojera y sus ojos reflejaban la normal hinchazon de un hombre con sueño

- Vamos Ron te pondre un remedio para desinflamar los ojos – dijo Ginny que se habia quedado rezagada, Hermione y Luna ya que habian reunido afuera con Harry y Neville

Ron sintio algo fresco en los ojos y aunque no sentia menos sueño, la sonrisa de Ginny le indico que la hinchazon habia bajado, camino al jardin vieron a Neville y Luna sentados, ella recargada en el hombro de el viendo soñadora las abejas que revoloteaban, Hermione y Harry estaban esperandolos en el lugar indicado, Ron y Ginny los miraron, ella reia por algo que le habia dicho el y el le habia tocado el vestido y poniendo una expresión de asombro, como si acabara de decirle que se veia muy bonita, luego ella le habia dicho algo, quiza devolviendole el cumplido ya que el adopto pose de galan y se acomodo la corbata jugando. Tanto a Ginny como a Ron algo les quemo por dentro.

Cuando Luna y Neville se fueron a sentar Harry se quedo a solas con Hermione

- Nunca habia hecho esto, ser parte de un cortejo – le dijo el

- Yo tampoco – admitio Hermione

- Espero no tropezarme – confeso el con una sonrisa

Hermione se rio

- Vaya este vestido es de color "sangre de dragon" verdad? – dijo el tocando un poco el vestido – de cualquier manera te sienta bien

- Si bueno – dijo ella sonriendo - esa corbata es de color moco de troll pero a ti tambien te sienta bien

Harry sonrio y se acomodo la corbata con parsimonia

- En realidad es color "vomito de troll", pero gracias

Ginny y Ron venian hacia ellos y parecia que habian tragado algo muy amargo pues en sus atractivas caras no se distinguia que iban a la boda de su hermano, llegaron con ellos y Harry inmediatamente le ofrecio su brazo a Ginny, ella lo iba a tomar pero Ron se le adelanto y lo aparto de las chicas

- Si la miras, te mueres – le dijo Ron en tono amenazador – si lo piensas te mueres, si la rosas te mueres, entendido?

Harry no queria dejarse intimidar por Ron asi que titubeando dijo

- Si? Bueno… lo mismo a ti

Y se alejo de Ron para volver a ofrecer el brazo a Ginny, Ron hizo una mueca y se dirigio a Hermione, ni siquiera la habia volteado a ver y cuando lo hizo se quedo sorprendido

- Listo? – le dijo ella – todo bien?

- Si – 'caramba, no puedo siquiera mirarla, ni siquiera puedo pensar en mirarla'

- Ron, estas ahí? – dijo ella agitando una mano frente a su cara

- Donde mas iba a estar – dijo con resignacion – entre tus piernas seria ideal pero…

Hermione abrio mucho los ojos, y Ron no se dio ni por entendido de que habia dicho algo que no debio ni haber pensado, el le ofrecio el brazo como si nada y ella lo tomo sonrojada como un tomate, parecia fundirse con su vestido.

La musica empezo a sonar y el cortejo a caminar, Gnny iba sonriente al lado de Harry, ambos parecian la pareja ideal y Luna y Neville los miraron con cara de mortificacion y mas cuando vieron a Hermione sonrojada pero complacida caminando junto a un Ron que parecia mas guapo al lado de ella

- Tienes que convecer a Hermione de que le diga a Harry que es Ron quien le gusta, así quiza… - dijo Neville

- Nev – lo interrumpio – porque tu no convences a Harry que le diga a Hermione que es Ginny quien le gusta?

- Porque es mas complicado

- Es igual de complicado de ambos lados – razono Luna – y a la vez muy simple

Cuando Harry dejo a Ginny junto al altar y fue a sentarse, Ron ya dejaba a Hermione en su silla para unirse a Ginny en el altar, la cual parecia mas animada, Fleur entro acompañada de sus padres y fue como si el lugar se iluminara, incluso Neville babeo mas de lo que debia, ganandose una maldición silenciosa por parte de Luna, la cual se realizaria la siguiente luna llena.

La ceremonia termino y Harry y Hermione no despegaban la vista del altar, aunque no estaban poniendo ni un gramo de atención a lo que decia el orador, cada quien veia a un Weasley, hubo un momento de sobresalto en el cual las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron, ambos se sonrieron nerviosamente y volvieron a mirar hacia el frente. Estaban de pie y aplaudiendo cuando Fleur y Bill desfilaban hacia la salida, seguidos del cortejo. Las madres de los novios lloraban sosteniendo un pañuelo, caminaban al lado de sus respectivos esposos quienes hacian un obvio esfuerzo por pasar el nudo de su garganta.

Harry salio junto a Hermione, seguidos de Neville y Luna quienes los miraban como si fueran la pareja mas extraña del lugar. Felicitaron a los novios y se reunieron en una mesa. Ron, Ginny y los gemelos se unieron a ellos.

- Bueno, la parte difícil ha pasado – dijo Ginny dejandose caer en una silla

Ron se solto la corbata, al igual que los gemelos. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Harry y lo miro de soslayo, en el altar cuando estaba muy bien vestidito se veia guapo, pero ahí ya con la camisa de fuera y la corbata suelta, el pelo alborotado y el saco desabotonado se veia excelente.

- HERMIONE! – la llamo Luna

Ella dio un sobresalto y se volvio hacia su amiga

- Que?

- Que si quieres una copa de vino? – dijo con voz cansina

- Si… seguro… ehm no habra una cerveza?

Ron la miro, y le sonrio abiertamente

- Sabes? – le dijo el – esperaba que alguien quisiera una, asi no me vere tan guarro!

- Crees que sea inapropiado? – le dijo ella ahora en tono preocupon (ya habia causado una mala impresión al inicio)

- Al diablo con que sea inapropiado! – exclamo el – yo necesito algo refrescante! Vamos, las bajaremos de contrabando, estan en mi habitación

Ron se puso de pie esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo y lo siguiera, ella miro a todos por turnos como si esperara el permiso de estos, pero nadie la alentaba o la detenia

- Vamos! – la urgio Ron

Hermione se paro con una mirada de disculpa pero lo siguió, Ron la veia de reojo mientras caminaban, iba extremadamente linda, la clase de chica que saldria con el famoso Harry Potter, solo que el pensaba que ella merecia algo mejor, alguien como el, y no es que pensara que el era mejor que Harry, pero si de Hermione se trataba pues claro que si! Porque Harry y ella tenian menos quimica que el agua y el aceite.

Llegaron a la habitación de el, el (con mas inteligencia para esas situaciones) la dejo subir las escaleras delante de el para poder ver algo debajo de su falda, cuando llegaron a la habitación el tenia una sonrisa sonsacarrona en su rostro y ella no se explicaba porque, suponia que era por su carácter alegre y despreocupado.

Ron saco de debajo de la cama una maleta roja que permitia que las cervezas se mantuvieran frias, saco dos y las abrio con un movimiento de varita, le entrego una a Hermione que miraba atenta los detalles de la habitación de Ron, habia una cama pequeña y dos catres en donde suponia que dormian Harry y Neville, apenas cabian en ella y eso obligaba a que Ron estuviera muy cerca de ella, tenia postes en las coloridas paredes, parecia un horno porque era naranja, o era el calor? Bebio un trago, y solto una exclamación de satisfacción, al igual que Ron, y el le sonrio

- Te gusta el quiditch? – pregunto el

- No – dijo simplemente, examinando distraidamente un poster de una chica en bikini

- Te gusta ir a muchas fiestas?

- No

- Te gusta salirte de clases sin permiso?

- NO

Por primera vez ella lo miro severa, como si lo estuviera juzgando, el prefirio voltear hacia otro lado e hizo como si no hubiera formulado la pregunta

- Vamos abajo? – dijo el – se de un lugar donde podemos escondernos de mi madre

- Pero y los demas?

Ella se asomo por la ventana, la fiesta estaba animada y veian a Luna bailando sola dando vueltas al lado de un apenado Neville, y si bien Ginny y Harry estaban separados por 2 sillas de por medio hablaban animosamente

- Crees que les hagamos falta? – dijo el

Ron estaba muy cerca y su voz retumbo justo debajo de su ombligo

- No crees que sea inapropiado? – dijo ella son una significativa mirada

ESTABA SEDUCIENDOLO!

- Si lo disfrutamos entonces que importa – dijo el con una sonrisa torcida

- Estoy realmente tentada – dijo ella mordiendose un labio

- Entonces hagamoslo – dijo el dando un paso hacia delante

- Que estan haciendo aquí?

Una severa voz interrumpio en la habitación haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran, Ron carraspeo y trato de sonar calmado pero no lo consiguió, ella lo habia excitado con su platica de doble sentido

- Solo vinimos por las cervezas maaaá

- Que bonito te vas a ver bebiendo tus cervezotas en la boda! – le dijo Molly dandole un zape

- Pensamos irnos al lago para no darte vergüenza! – dijo el con un chico rebelde – Además ya viste a Charlie?

Molly se asomo por la ventana y vio a su hijo Charlie bebiendo de un gran tarro junto a un gigante mientras cantaban a todo pulmon un tipica canción de cantina. La señora Weasley solto una maldición y volvio a dejarlos solos

- Vamonos

Ron tomo la maleta y ella lo siguió abajo, rieron mientras iban al lago como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura, y casi. Porque con el poco alcohol que corria por las venas de Hermione ella pensaba en lanzarse a el, no queria ni imaginarse que la señora Weasley hubiera entrado un minuto después. Y claro ella no lo sabia, pero Ron habia estaba a punto de hechar por la borda su amistad con Harry por hecharse un polvo con ella.

Llegaron al lago y Ron se sento en el pasto pero ella no lo hizo

- Que? – pregunto el

- Mi vestido es nuevo – dijo ella

- Pues quitatelo – dijo el bromeando

Ella lo miro con fingido desagrado

- Ja ja, que gracioso

El se puso de pie y le sonrio

- Mira yo lo hare

Ron empezo a quitarse el saco y ella volteo a ver alrededor, oh no, realmente lo iba a hacer, ella se quito un zapato y luego el otro, pero Ron paro en el saco, y lo puso sobre el pasto

- Sientate, no importa que se manche

- Oh… - dijo ella sorprendida, habia estado a punto de bajar el cierre de su vestido – gracias

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ella sentia como el la miraba, el sol se estaba poniendo y la vista era romantica

- Y entonces… que le vez a Harry? – dijo el

- Es buen chico – dijo simplemente – no esta tan mal

- Wow! – dijo el con sarcasmo – suenas loca por el!

- Acaso es mal chico?

- No – razono – pero no tienes mucha quimica con el cierto?

- Tu que sabes – dijo ella y luego agrego con tono burlón y poquito de coraje – acaso tu y Lavender tienen mucha?

- Mas que ustedes si – resoplo

- Oh si y que exactamente es lo que te atrae de Pink Lavender?

- A quien le importa! – dijo el sonando un poco indiferente

- Bueno tu me pregutaste por Harry – se defendio – crei que yo podia hacerte la misma pregunta!

- Es diferente – sonrio – Harry es mi amigo

- Ah o sea… evaluas la posiblidad de que tu amigo salga con una loca desquiciada! Pues mira sabes que… yo creo que el y yo tenemos un monton de posibilidades!

Ron realmente no creia eso, si bien Harry pudiera esta loco por ella porque ella era linda y buena, un poco histerica, o quiza tambien era el hecho de que Hermione parecia no caerle bien a su madre porque bueno habia cometido algunas imprudencias… ella no parecia hacerle mucho caso a Harry, ni lo miraba de forma especial ni nada. Tampoco habia buscado tener un momento a solas con el. Cosas que le hacian pensar que ella no tenia mucho interes y quiza podia mandar al diablo a Harry y entonces ella seria libre y el podria invitarla a salir. Hermione vio en su mirada lo peor

- Pues ya veras, ya veras que seremos una muy buena pareja!

Como cambiaban las cosas en un minuto? Era tan difícil poder responder esto con facilidad, habia estado a punto de perder la cabeza con Ron, a punto de hacer muchas cosas de las cuales se arrepentiria al dia siguiente, pero cosas que no cambiaria por nada del mundo. Sin embargo al dia siguiente si iba a arrepentirse de algo, pero no exactamente de haber estado con Ron. No supo que movia sus piernas, no vio a Ron caminando detrás de ella, solo veia a Harry, solo pensaba en demostrarle a aquel tipejo de Ronald que el no podia decirle lo que ella sentia o pensaba. Y cuando llego a Harry y lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso, no pudo dejar de abrazarlo y susurrarle al oido que queria ser su novia. Y Harry que estaba estupefacto, y le parecia muy bajo negarse, emitio un leve 'si'. Ante una dolida mirada por parte de los dos hermanos Weasley.

* * *

Ya se, ya se, me tarde un rato en subir el capitulo, pero la verdad es que no habia podido escribir nada. En fin, aqui esta este que espero que lo disfruten, dejenme decirles que agradezco sus reviews y espero que sigan dejando comentarios. Y bueno, aqui he agregado un toque diferente al hacer que a Molly no le agrade del todo Hermione, pero ya la conocera. Besos a todas!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

_Como cambiaban las cosas en un minuto? Era tan difícil poder responder esto con facilidad, habia estado a punto de perder la cabeza con Ron, a punto de hacer muchas cosas de las cuales se arrepentiria al dia siguiente, pero cosas que no cambiaria por nada del mundo. Sin embargo al dia siguiente si iba a arrepentirse de algo, pero no exactamente de haber estado con Ron. No supo que movia sus piernas, no vio a Ron caminando detrás de ella, solo veia a Harry, solo pensaba en demostrarle a aquel tipejo de Ronald que el no podia decirle lo que ella sentia o pensaba. Y cuando llego a Harry y lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso, no pudo dejar de abrazarlo y susurrarle al oido que queria ser su novia. Y Harry que estaba estupefacto, emitio un leve 'si'. Ante una dolida mirada por parte de los dos hermanos Weasley._

Arrepentimiento.

Ese fue la primera sensación al despertarse. Todavía estaba en casa de los Weasley. Se asomo por la ventana pasando al lado de la cama de Ginny y vio a la señora Weasley y al mama de Fleur haciendo hechizos de limpieza. Los novios habian partido la noche anterior a su viaje de bodas y ahora no quedaba nada del glamour que inundo la casa la noche anterior. A las dos señoras es como si les hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Volteo a donde dormian sus amigas y vio como Luna recitaba algo en sueños, Ginny debia de tener una pesadilla porque aunque estaba dormida su cara era de amargura.

Tomo su bata de baño y fue hacia el baño del tercer piso, esperaba que una buena ducha le aclarara la mente. Como habia podido hacer lo que habia hecho? Porque ahora tenia que admitirlo, Ron le gustaba, el problema era que la sacaba de quicio tambien, además de que Ginny no permitia que nadie se le acercara a su hermano. Y claro, estaba el hecho de que Ron velaba por los intereses de su amigo y por ella no sentia nada. Como iba a sentir algo por ella cuando según el tenia quimica con Lavender.

Entro al cuarto de baño y se miro en el espejo, tenia el maquillaje corrido ya que la noche anterior debido a su estupidez no habia hecho su rutina de belleza, los ojos inchados, el rimel en la zona de ojeras, el rubor intacto y un poco de labial en la comisura de los labios. Parecia una callejera, rio ante la idea, al menos no habia perdido del todo el sentido del humor. Y ahora que iba a ser? Con este pensamiento se metio en la ducha y se dio un buen baño, cuando regreso a la habitación Ginny estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida, como si todavía no hubiera despertado del todo.

- A que hora nos iremos? – pregunto la morena

- En cuanto desayunemos – respondio en forma cortante

Hermione la miro

- Ginny…

- Mgh?

- Creo que yo deberia adelantarme, creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu madre

Ginny cerro los ojos, jurando paciencia, y que importaba si ella no le caia bien a su madre? Acaso Hermione queria todo en la vida?

- Tonterias – resoplo

- Es que ayer me vio con tu hermano bebiendo cervezas… y luego recien llegue solte esa gran groseria

- Hermione – dijo con fastidio - deja de hacerte la victima! Nadie te odia! Eres maravillosa!

Luna, que no estaba acostumbrada a despertarse en un ambiente tan hostil, decidio no sacar su cabeza de debajo de las sabanas, hasta que toda la mala vibra se fuera. Hermione estaba desconcertada, ya tenia un buen rato que Ginny la trataba un poco mal, y habia aguantado porque sabia que era por la boda de su hermano, pero ya habia pasado y no habia nada que hacer, entonces porque seguia tan hostil? Ginny por su parte sabia que debia moderarse en su trato con Hermione pero no podia controlarse, algo realmente le molestaba últimamente.

Hermione se vistio rapidamente y metio todo a su maleta (aunque no estuviera acomodado, cosa que iba contra sus principios), estaba dolida por la actitud de Ginny, se suponia que en toda esa casa era su unica amiga, y la trataba mal, ella no necesitaba estar en un lugar donde no la quisieran, al fin y al cabo, habia ido ahí solo porque Ginny le habia pedido apoyo moral, pero ya era suficiente

- Las veo en Londres…

Los grandes ojos de Luna se asomaron y vieron a Ginny de forma curiosa

- Que? – escupio Ginny

- Ella vino a apoyarte – dijo en tono tranquilo

- Ella vino a enredarse con el! – dijo soltando todo lo que llevaba por dentro

- Y? – dijo simplemente – tu no querias salir con el

- Eso fue antes de conocerlo! – dio una patada en el suelo – Ayer que hable con el me di cuenta de todas las cosas que tenemos en comun!

- Yo te lo dije! – dijo Luna apuntandola – que te dieras una oportunidad, yo sabia de lo que hablaba, pero claro como siempre todos me tildan de una chiflada. Tengo un septimo sentido para esto!

- Diras un sexto sentido…

- Oh no – aseguro – no querras saber cual es mi sexto sentido, creeme… es mejor para que el gobierno no te saque ninguna información si algun día sospechan algo

Miro en forma circular la habitación, como si esperara encontrar una camara escondida o una persona de traje negro tomando notas. Ginny se despabilo, no era hora de seguirle la corriente a Luna

- Mira – continuo Luna – todo esto es tu culpa. Acaso no lo ves? De verdad no lo ves? De verdad estas tan ensimismada contigo misma que no lo ves? Esto no es culpa de Hermione, ni de Harry. Tu los emparejaste, no yo. Yo queria emparejarlo a el contigo, pero tu seguias pensando en Dean

- Lo de Dean es normal. Cuando conozcas a alguien como Dean…

- Me alejare de el – la corto – el tipo es un imbecil.

Ginny la miro con reproche. Dean se daria cuenta, algun día, de su error. Porque era que siempre se conseguia unos tipos con cabeza de chorlito? Como es que Hermione tenia esa suerte de haberse topado con Viktor Krum y luego con Harry. Luna no estaba dispuesta a seguir argumentando con ella, se puso su vestido suelto y se encamino al jardin donde, como siempre hacia todas las mañanas, le daria la bienvenida al sol y a las nubes.

Ginny bajo con desgana a la cocina, pero se detuvo al llegar al final de la escalera al oir que su madre daba una regañina a alguien, se sorprendio al descubrir que esa regañina era para Harry, se quedo oculta tratando de escuchar la conversación

- … no te conviene, es demasiado fresca… - decia la Señora Weasley

- Le aseguro que no señora Weasley… - dijo Harry tratando, sin éxito, de poner paciencia en su tono de voz – es buena chica, es muy inteligente, estudia para sanadora y…

- Merlin me libre de caer en sus manos en San Mungo! – exclamo ella con dramatismo

- Dejalo mama – dijo Ron con fastidio

- Harry es un buen chico – recalco ella – y ella dice esas palabrotas espantosas, y en casa ajena! Y que me dices de cuando se escabuia contigo para beber esas cervezas, en tu habitación! Recien se conocen y ya a solas contigo en tu habitación! – exclamo escandalizada – Y encima ella se le declara! Vaya… que vergüenza… yo insisto, no te conviene, tu mereces algo mejor… alguien como… - miro hacia el jardin, observando a Luna que tenia los brazos extendidos abrazando a un arbol – ya conoceras a alguien

Hubo un momento de silencio, Ron respiro aliviado, pero no duro

- Te llevaste a Hermione a tu habitación? – le pregunto Harry

Ron cerro un ojo, como si le hubiera dolido un costado del cuerpo

- No es lo que piensas, fuimos por unas cervezas porque todos bebian champagne o wiskey de fuego, y eramos los unicos que queriamos una cerveza bien helada, y como pensamos que no iba de acuerdo con el tema de la boda – movio la cabeza en dirección a su madre – decidimos no arruinarles la fiesta asi que…

- Olvidalo – le dijo Harry, sin creele, pero si darle mucha importancia

- Ves lo que te digo cariño? – dijo con un poco de veneno la señora Weasley – de cascos ligeros…

- Oh madre! – dijo Ron golpeando la mesa con mucha valentia (o estupidez) – aquí el que tiene suerte de tener una buena pareja es Harry, no ella! ("ey!" exclamo Harry) Hermione es bonita, es simpatica, inteligente, graciosa, ok ok, es un poco irritable y enojona, quiza demasiado estricta, y si no encuentra a alguien simpatico pronto ! ("ey!" volvio a exclamar Harry) podria convertirse en una vieja amargada, y quiza sea buena idea que no te agrade a ti tambien (la señora Weasley abrio la boca de indignación) Eso la hace todavía mas fascinante!

- Te voy a lavar la boca con jabon! – amenazo Molly – Muchacho conteston! Ven aca para que te enseñe que aunque ya vivas solo sigo siendo tu madre!

Ron salio tan rapido del alcance de la señora Weasley, poniendo entre el y su madre la mesa, rodeandola para que esta no lo alcanzara, Harry reia, y Ron queria hacerlo, pero si por su boca se asomaba cualquier comisura de sonrisa, su madre le voltearia la cara sin pensarlo dos veces

- Ginny sal de ahí – dijo pacientemente el Sr Weasley – que pasa Molly?

- Este niño! – le avento un pelapapas – que se ha dicho que…

- Papa! – dijo Ron en tono acusador, como si tuviera 8 años – a ella no le gusta Hermione

- Cual era Hermione? – dijo sirviendose una taza de te

- La morena! La guapa… – dijo Ron

- La que solto esa palabrota! – dijo la señora Weasley

- Desde cuando /&&$)=(# es una mala palabra! Todo el mundo la usa! – dijo Ron, todavía sacandole la vuelta a su madre

- Te voy a sacar los dientes!

El señor Weasley entendio

- Molly – dijo pacientemente – sera mejor que lo aceptes, sabes que nunca te gustaran las novias de tus hijos, mira a Fleur, tan buena chica, y ahora Hermione, pero si hacen tan buena pareja…

- Ehm – dijo Harry – Hermione es mi novia, no de Ron. Y es buena chica, verdad Ginny?

Ginny no se lo esperaba, Harry le habia hecho esa pregunta porque era obvio que ella podia dar la mejor referencia acerca de Hermione, era la que mas la conocia, Harry solo esperaba poder quitarse a Molly de encima y que le dejara de fastidiar

- Es perfecta – dijo en voz queda

- Ves? – insistio Ron molesto - deja ya de fastidiarla!

Después de desayunar abandonaron la madriguera, Ron aventaba pompas de jabon por la boca, debido a un hechizo que le habia hecho su madre, salio de ahí malhumorado, Ginny se despidio pero andaba cabizbaja, y todavía no entendia porque le afectaba tanto.

* * *

Cuando se aparecieron en la chimenea del departamento de las chicas, Hermione pasaba un trapo por los muebles, limpiando

- Es increíble el polvo que se acumula cuando la casa se queda sola – dijo ella, limpiado con fuerza la mesita de café, aunque esta ya relucia su bonita madera

- Porque no usaste un hechizo? – dijo Luna en tono amable

Hermione exhalo con cansancio

- Supongo que queria distraerme

Ginny se quedo ahí mirandola, sintiendose un poco culpable, Luna la miro significativamente, finalmente la pelirroja dijo

- Hermione escucha…

Hermione la miro seria, pero atenta

- Te debo una disculpa – dijo como si le costara mucho – creo que descargue en ti mi mal humor

- Yo también he pensado, que quiza fui grosera en rechazar el desayuno de tu madre…

- No – la atajo Ginny – tenias razón, no le caes bien

Si Ginny penso que ese comentario iba a hacer sentir bien a su amiga, se equivoco. Hermione estaba acostumbrada en no caerle bien a toda la gente, pero por cosas que ella consideraba virtudes, como su empeño en el trabajo y el orden, y su gran inteligencia. Pero no por decir palabrotas o por escabullirse con un chico.

- Ron te defendio – completo Luna con una mirada suspicaz mientras ponia un monton de florecitas en agua

- Hizo que? – pregunto ella conmovida

- Ron dijo que le caias mejor porque te llevabas mal con su madre – rio – que simpatico verdad?

Hermione esperaba que Ginny no notara que de pronto en su interior habia un hormigueo estupido, siguió limpiando mientras tenia una sonrisa en la boca. Ginny tomo un trapo de la cocina y se puso a limpiarla con un liquido que olia a citricos, mientras Luna encendia aquí y alla un incienso. Trabajaron en silencio, pero al parecer ya estaban las cosas tranquilas entre ellas, se oyo un fogonazo de luz verde en la chimenea y de ahí salio Ron. Lo recibio la vista de Hermione de espaldas agachada limpiando las patas de la mesa, sonrio con sorna

- Que haces aquí? – le pregunto Ginny sacandolo de su ensoñacion

- Ehm? – dijo distraido – Hola Hermione – solto una burbuja de su boca

- Hola – le dijo ella devolviendole una sonrisa, inocente a los sucios pensamientos de Ron sobre ella

- Te he traido esto – dijo el ahora dirigiendose a su hermana – se te quedo en la madriguera y pense que lo necesitarias

Le entrego su reloj de pulsera

- Ah gracias Ron – ella lo tomo – Bill se comunico?

- No – sonriendo como si su hermana estuviera loca – quien lo haria en su luna de miel?

- Oh yo les mandare cartas a todos cuando me vaya de luna de miel – dijo Luna – Neville es muy bueno como para no presumirselo a su abuela, estaria tan orgullosa de el

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada imaginandose a la abuela de Neville leyendo la carta que contenia mil intimidades acerca de su nieto. Ron en medio de su risa, hipo varias veces soltando burbujas de jabón pero sin dejar de reirse

- Quien te hizo eso? – pregunto Hermione tratando de finalizar su risa

- Mi madre – dijo encogiendose de hombros – se me quitara en un día o dos

- De ninguna manera ven aca – dijo ella y el se agacho a su altura

Hizo un elaborado movimiento con la varita, repitio muchas palabras de forma rápida, hechizos que el desconocia y entonces el solto un erupto muy fuerte, se puso rojo porque Luna y Ginny rieron mas fuertemente, Hermione no lo hizo

- Listo

- Lo siento – dijo apenado

- Oh es normal – dijo de forma natural – vemos este tipo de cosas en el hospital todo el tiempo, creeme que si el hechizo hubiera sido mas fuerte lo hubieras aventado en forma de pedo

Ron, que se juro a si mismo que nunca nunca en la vida iria con ella en calidad de sanadora, se mostro aliviado de que su madre no hubiera realizado el hechizo con mas furia. Entonces volvio a aparecerse un fogonazo y Harry salio ahora de la chimenea

- Que haces aquí? – le dijo Harry a Ron

- Yo vine a ver mi hermana! – dijo en tono de defensa

Harry lo miro con extrañeza

- Solo preguntaba. – miro alrededor – Hola de nuevo chicas, Hermione podemos hablar?

- Si claro – contesto ella dejando el trapo con el que limpiaba

Harry la siguió a su habitación, con las miradas expectantes de Ginny y Ron siguiendolos, y cuando la puerta se cerro ambos ya estaban rojos. Hermione y Harry demoraron 2 horas en salir, y aunque Ginny intento tocar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que habia un hechizo de impasibilidad, Ron merodeo por el departamento con la excusa de no tener nada que hacer aunque no dejaba de ver a la puerta con insistencia. Ginny bufaba yendo de un lado para el otro, y Luna no sabia que hacer porque todo estaba hecho un desastre. Aunque ella pensaba que un poco de sexo no les afectaria a Hermione y Harry, quiza asi decidirían si tenian química o no.

- Sientate Harry – dijo Hermione

Le indico un puf morado frente a la cama, ella se sento en la cama mirandolo frente a frente, y aunque Harry habia ido a hablar con ella, era mejor que ella empezara

- Harry te debo una explicación…

- Sabes… estoy un poco confundido – dijo el tono amable – ayer todo paso muy rapido…

- Lo se – dijo con tono de arrepentimiento y llevandose una mano a la frente – no quise apresurar las cosas pero … creo que fue el alcohol (y Ron!) lo que hizo que hiciera lo que hice

Harry levanto mucho las cejas, escondiendolas tras el flequillo

- Escucha yo te veo como un amigo… - dijo con tacto

- Yo tambien

- Aunque Luna dice que deberiamos darnos una oportunidad…

- Si – admitio Harry pensativo – Neville me hizo el mismo comentario, es decir… podemos continuar con esto pero… si no funciona…

- Lo dejaremos… - dijo ella de forma rapida

Harry asintio, era un raro comienzo de relación, ya que lo habian hablado no se sentian tan incomodos, pero era como si trataran de forzarlo. Harry la miro, ella era linda, inteligente y amable, no podia ponerle un pero, podria presentarla a sus amigos y seguro esperar comentarios halagadores. Hermione tambien lo miraba, el tipo era guapo, no tanto como Ron, pero era guapo y tenia esos hermosos ojos verdes, aunque le gustaban mas los ojos azules de Ron, y Harry era amable (en eso si le ganaba a Ron), su mirada divago a traves del cuerpo del chico, y vio que llevaba la bragueta abierta, miro al techo de la habitación como si nunca hubiera visto el pito de un hombre, por merlin que estudiaba Sanacion.

- De donde sacaste este esqueleto?

Hermione volteo hacia donde estaba Harry, parado al lado de su esqueleto de estudio

- Oh quieres una historia de terror? – sonrio

* * *

- Vergüenza es estar follando mientras hay gente en la habitación de al lado – escupio Ginny – y claro, como Hermione la trae atrasada desde quien sabe cuando… debe estar recuperando el tiempo perdido…

- Mira – dijo Ron en tono hostil – que Harry no es precisamente el personaje mas popular del mundo…

Dentro de la habitación Harry y Hermione se preparaban para salir con los demas, habian hablado de tantas cosas, aunque nunca se les ocurrio besarse, ya irian despacio. Hermione seguia hablando de su viaje a Paris al abrir la puerta y Harry paso frente al espejo que habia en la habitación y vio con terror que tenia la bragueta abierta, empezo a subirla con dificultad pero parecia atorada, Hermione ya iba unos adelante por lo que la siguió aun luchando con sus jeans, ya estaban casi en la sala

- … creo que fue lo mejor que he experimentado… - decia Hermione (sobre su viaje a Paris) – es decir, al menos algo distinto y no lo mismo de siempre, aunque olia un poco mal para ser honesta…

Harry finalmente pudo subirse el zipper del pantalón. Y quedaron así frente a Ron, Ginny y Luna que los miraban con asombro.

* * *

Hola, quiza no tenga perdon y quiza ya nadie este leyendo por haberme tardado tanto, pero aun asi no dejare la historia sin terminar. En fin si alguien esta leyendo muchisimas gracias, espero que la historia este gustando, y agradezco por sus reviews a esta y a las demás historias ya publicadas, no puedo creer que todavia haya alguien leyendolas, las veo demasiadas lejanas. Quiza este mal hablar bien de mi propio fic pero al menos de este el detalle que mas me gusta, es el hecho de que Hermione le caiga mal a Molly, y claro como a los chicos (los normales) eso les llama mas la atención pues en realidad se vuelve un punto a favor de ella. Espero que sigan ahi... besos...


End file.
